


quick stop

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, COVID-19, Child Abuse, Coronavirus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Failure To Social Distance, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jayce doesn’t have enough money for the things his mom sent him to the corner store to buy.Luckily for him his best friend’s big brother works at the store and is willing to lend him a hand.
Relationships: Eight Year Old Boy In Need/Eighteen Year Old Who Takes Advantage, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 296





	quick stop

**Author's Note:**

> Writing filth to deal with stress is super effective. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The streets were empty. There wasn’t a single car on the road and not a person to be seen. The whole town looked deserted and it made Jayce nervous as he walked along the sidewalk on his way to the corner store, the whole scene reminding him of the few episodes of The Walking Dead one of his mom’s boyfriends let him watch once when she was sleeping and how the towns the characters went to always looked empty at first, too, but they never were. 

Jayce knew there was no such thing as zombies and that there weren’t any hiding behind the bushes he passed or munching on the people who lived in the houses he walked by. He may have only been eight, but that didn’t mean he was dumb. 

Still, he walked a little faster anyway. Clenched the five dollar bill in his hand a little tighter and snuggled deeper into his oversized hoodie, the former given to him by his mom and the latter a leftover from another of her boyfriends, but not the same one who let him watch the grown up shows on tv. 

Jayce didn’t want to be out. It was a week away from spring, but it had been raining for days and now it was cold out and damp like winter had come back for one last hoorah before going away for good. School was canceled for the rest of the month because of the virus going around and all Jayce wanted to do was stay in his room and play video games, but his mom had wanted him to go to the store to pick up a few things and didn’t want to go herself.

“People’ll think I’m sick,” she’d said, sniffing loudly. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose even redder, her hair greased up and stringy and her face gaunt. 

Jayce would’ve thought she was sick, too, if he didn’t know already that she wasn’t because that’s just how his mom looked on a normal day. Sometimes she might throw up or her nose might bleed or she might have bruises depending on what boyfriend came over to spend the night, but Jayce knew she wasn’t really bad off as long as she could still talk and stand up straight and needle him into doing things he didn’t want to do.

She took a puff of her cigarette and coughed out the smoke. “C’mon, Jay, be a good boy for momma and go pick up some dinner for us and Tommy when he comes over tonight. And some soap. News said we gotta keep our hands clean, right?”

She laughed at that like it was a joke, but Jayce didn’t get it so he stayed quiet. She gave him the five dollar bill and sent him out the door and Jayce went because he didn’t want to make her mad by arguing and he didn’t really want to stay around her after she’d told him that Tommy was coming over.

Jayce kicked a rock on the sidewalk, frowning down at the ground as it skittered away.

He didn’t like Tommy. He wasn’t as bad as some of his mom’s other boyfriends. He didn’t hit Jayce or scream at him or try to make Jayce eat pills or let them stick a needle in him like some of the guys his mom let come over had, but Jayce still didn’t like him. He didn’t like the way Tommy smiled at him or looked at him or sat real close to him or how he only did it when his mom was asleep or not at home to see it.

Jayce hated it when Tommy was at their house when his mom wasn’t there and it was just the two of them alone for hours. He hated it when Tommy stayed over, too, because he knew what would happen late at night after his mom went to sleep. He would wait in his bed, awake in the dark with his ears perked up, attentively listening for the creak in the floorboard outside of his room that came before Tommy opened his door and slipped inside.

Tommy was nicer about it than any of Jayce’s mom’s other boyfriends who liked to touch him had been, his hands softer and never leaving bruises like the others had, but still.

Jayce didn’t like him at all.

He finally made it to the store, his legs aching a little as he cut across a street and made his way into the parking lot. 

Jayce was worried that it might not be open because he couldn’t see any cars there, but the lights were on inside, bright white and shining through the windows, and though the gas pumps might have been empty, the radio above them still played like there was someone there to listen to it, some country song Jayce didn’t know the name of crooning on until it got interrupted a few lyrics in by a commercial voice telling shoppers about a deal on fountain drinks inside the store. 

Jayce got to the door and it opened with the jingle of a bell above his head.

“Hey, little man,” a voice called out. Jayce looked up and saw Davey standing behind the counter, leaning over it on his elbows with a grin on his face. “You skipping school today?”

Jayce frowned at the question, but walked up to the counter anyway. 

“School’s closed for two weeks. Didn’t Ryan tell you?”

Ryan was Jayce’s best friend and had been since they were little, when Ryan’s family moved into the house next to where Jayce and his mom lived. Davey was Ryan’s older brother. He’d just graduated high school last year but still lived at home and Jayce had known him for as long as he’d known Ryan. Davey had babysat the both of them lots of times when their moms were out and sometimes took them to the park or to get blizzards at the Dairy Queen the next town over on the weekends when he wasn’t working at the store.

“Ah, you’re right. That must be why he’s been moping around the house these last few days. And here I thought he’d just decided to be a third grade drop out.” Davey’s grin widened and he ran his tongue across his teeth. His eyes flicked down to Jayce’s fist, still with the five dollars clenched tight in it, and then flicked back up just as quick. “Your mom send you here to pick something up?”

“Yeah.” Jayce put the five on the counter. It was all crumpled up, but Davey pulled it closer to him and smoothed out the wrinkles. “She wanted something for dinner. And soap to wash our hands with.”

“Well,” Davey drawled, “five bucks isn’t going to get you that. We’ve had a lot of people in here buying, well, pretty much everything. Boss raised all the prices the second he could. I don’t think we’ve got a bar of soap left in the place and if we did, it would cost you more than five just for that.”

“Oh,” Jayce said. 

He stared down at the money on the counter and suddenly felt awkward just standing there, weird and uncomfortable like he’d gotten caught doing something wrong even though he knew he hadn’t. 

He thought about having to walk all the way back home empty handed and how his mom might react to it. She’d be angry, Jayce knew. She’d be angry at him and yell and get mean even though it wasn’t his fault. She’d feel like it was his fault, though, Jayce knew that, too, and she’d treat him like he’d come home without anything she asked for on purpose, just to spite her. Jayce knew better than to think her good mood before he left meant anything different and he dreaded having to deal with that, especially now when school was closed and so was the library and the movie theater and there was nowhere for him to be but home, stuck in the same small house with her and Tommy and whoever.

“I’ll tell you what,” Davey said suddenly, making Jayce jerk his eyes up from the money to look at the older boy and the warm expression on his face. “How about I put a bag of stuff together for you and your mom? I’ll pay for it myself and you can just pay me back.”

“But I don’t get an allowance. I don’t know how I can –“

“You don’t have to pay me back with money,” Davey cut in. He smiled down at Jayce a little wider, a familiar look in his eyes that made Jayce want to squirm. “You can do something else for me, can’t you? Like what you and Ryan do for me when you sleep over? That’s fair, isn’t it?”

Jayce frowned and swallowed back the funny, tight feeling that suddenly took over his throat. 

It wasn’t  _ un _ fair, he thought. It wasn’t like Davey had never touched Jayce before. He’d touched Jayce plenty and Ryan had touched Davey, too, and Davey’d had them touch each other while he watched often enough over the years, almost every time Davey was alone with them which was a lot since Ryan was Jayce’s best friend and he slept over at their house all the time. Davey had been the first person to ever do those kinds of things with Jayce, long before any of his mom’s boyfriends had. 

Jayce liked Davey better than any of them. He liked him a lot better than he liked Tommy, even though Davey wasn’t as soft with him as Tommy was and he liked to do more than just keep his hands on the outside.

“My mom is expecting me back,” Jayce said, his voice reluctant like he was offering an excuse, but he knew it wasn’t a no and he knew from how Davey smiled at his answer that Davey knew it wasn’t a no, either.

“Your mom wanted dinner, right? Well, it’s not dinner time yet.” Davey motioned with his head. “Come on, come around the counter.”

Jayce shuffled in the right direction, slowly. “What if someone comes in and sees?”

“No one’s coming in today. Everyone’s already came and went and they’re too afraid of catching the bug going around to get out again.”

“What about the cameras? Won’t someone see?”

Davey laughed at that, his grin a flash of pearly teeth. “There’s no one else that works here but my boss, you know that. Besides, Tim  _ likes _ you. He’d like to see, too.”

Jayce didn’t think he liked that, the thought of the big guy with the muscles who owned the store and was sometimes in when Jayce came by liking him, but he didn’t know what to say about it right now, either, so he said nothing. He came around to the other side of the counter and Davey turned, putting his back against the counter and leaning back against it. Davey’s hands went to his jeans and he unbuttoned them before pulling down the zipper.

“Come here,” Davey said, as he reached his hand beneath his waistband and pulled out his cock. “Just use your mouth on me for now, alright? You’re so good at that.”

Jayce felt heat flush in his face at the compliment. He closed the distance between them and stopped when he was close enough to Davey that he could feel the heat from his body coming off of him and he could smell his scent, like warm spring heat and the body spray Davey wore mixed together to make something masculine and heady. 

Jayce was short enough that all he had to do to get Davey’s cock in his mouth was step forward and so he did. Davey’s hand was still wrapped around it and when Jayce was close enough, he brushed the head of his cock across Jayce’s lips, rubbing it there until Jayce opened his mouth and he slipped it inside. 

Davey hissed, his other hand going to the back of Jayce’s head to grab his hair in a hold that was firm but not painful as he guided his cock further in. Jayce licked his tongue against the underside of it, just like Davey had taught him and just how he knew all of his mom’s boyfriends who had done this to him liked, his eyes looking up at Davey the whole time to make sure he liked it now, too.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Davey cursed, pulling his cock back a little before thrusting it shallowly back in, fucking it against Jayce’s tongue. “You’re so much better at this than Ryan is.”

Warmth pooled in Jayce’s belly and stayed there as Davey used his grip on Jayce’s hair to move his head back and forth over his cock. Jayce didn’t resist, used to this by now. He let Davey guide his movements, swallowing around his cock and licking at it and taking care not to gag when the blunt head of it nudged at the back of his throat. He let Davey fuck his mouth and listened to Davey as he moaned and panted above him, telling Jayce how good he was at this, how he was made for it, and Jayce could feel his whole body getting warm with every sound and every word of praise.

Davey’s movements started to get faster after a few minutes, his thrusts no longer shallow but deep, his cock no longer just nudging at Jayce’s throat but fucking down it, pushing in far enough that Jayce’s nose brushed against the cold metal of the zipper to Davey’s jeans. Davey’s grip went tight in Jayce’s hair, hurting now, and Jayce whined in discomfort around Davey’s cock, but that only made Davey curse and thrust into his mouth a little harder and it only took a few more thrusts after that for Davey to come, spilling down Jayce’s throat and holding Jayce’s face pressed tight to his body when Jayce choked and finally struggled to get away. 

“Now, now,” Davey said, breathing heavily. “You know better than that, little man.”

Jayce grimaced as much as he could, but he made his throat relax again and swallowed down Davey’s come. Davey moaned at it and he held Jayce there until he swallowed every drop. When he finally let go of Jayce’s hair, his head ached a little from where it had been pulled, and when Davey pulled his cock out of Jayce’s mouth, his throat ached, too, from the absence of it.

Davey let out a heavy breath and tucked his cock back into his pants, pulling up the zipper and redoing the button. 

“You said you needed soap, right?” Davey asked, moving around Jayce with ease to go to the cleaning products aisle of the store. Other than still sounding out of breath, his voice was normal, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Jayce supposed it hadn’t.

“And dinner,” Jayce added, his own voice sounding more hoarse than it usually did. He trailed behind Davey. “For me and mom and Tommy.”

“Tommy?” Davey turned to look at him and made a face. He scoffed. “She’s still with that guy?”

Jayce said nothing. Davey raised a brow at whatever expression he made and turned back around. In the aisle, he pulled the last double packs of soap off the shelf.

“If you want to,” Davey offered, as they made their way down another aisle, “after you drop this off, you can come to my house for the night. Have dinner with us and sleep over after. I’m sure Ryan would like it.”

Hope reared its head in Jayce’s chest at the idea of not having to spend the night at home while Tommy would be there.

“Really?”

“Sure. Mom’s busy at the hospital. All the nurses are getting worked overtime lately. You can stay for as long as you want and –“ Davey threw him a warm look and smiled at him, “ – finish paying me back for all this, yeah?” 

Jayce licked his lips, thinking. 

It wasn’t a hard choice. He liked Davey a lot better than Tommy, after all, and Davey was the one helping him now, keeping his mom from being mad at him. Jayce owed him for that.

“I’d really like that,” Jayce said.

Davey grinned, toothy and pleased. “Awesome. It’ll be a blast.”


End file.
